captured
by jenn1324
Summary: Sakura is on a solo mission when she is found by Suiegetsu, Juugo, and Karin and is about to be killed SASU SAKU LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Yo welcome to my SASUSASAKU

(Damn what am I going do I can't possible fight them all!) the pink haired kounichi thought while fighting at least 20 elite ninja surrounded her she was beaten to a bloody pulp there was nobody to help she was on a solo mission she was a great ninja but not good enough to fight off 20 of the most powerful ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist, 5 men laid there dead and another 5 unconscious Sasuke and team Hebi were passing through coming back from a mission they came across what looked like a battle ground they stopped and Karin said "6 of them are still alive I feel their chakra one of them is just barely hanging on she has an immense chakra force." Then Juugo said "Should we go down and see?" Sasuke didn't feel like arguing so he just said "Fine lets go." They finally arrived then Karin said "The one with the high chakra level is a female the rest are men." They reached the ground Sasuke was looking at the men that laid bloody on the ground dead not noticing the girl then Sueigetsu yelled " wow this girl is Hot!" Sasuke's curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to see a girl with pink hair then he asked Karin who was kneeling next to her "She still alive?" then she said "Yeah she is, Damn her chakra levels are as high as that hokage's maybe even higher!" Sasuke picked her up and leaned her on his shoulder and said "Let's go." They all nodded and continued on their way Sasuke was thinking in his mind (how can she have such strong Chakra I mean Sakura was always the weakest of the group, huh what's this? She's waking up) she opened her eyes noticing she was being carried she opened her eyes and saw 2 men and a women jumping through the tree's then Karin smiled at her and said "Your awake." Then the 2 other men turned their attention to her then Sakura said "Where are the rest of those ninja what's going on?" then Juugo said "We found you in the forest unconscious." Then Sasuke jerked her around a little bit and asked coldly "What happened to you Sakura?" then she said "S-Sasuke, let me go!" then he said with a smirk "You're just going to get yourself hurt again you'd better let us watch you." Then Karin said "Sasuke that isn't a –" then Sasuke said "Be quiet I want to see this so called chakra of hers." Then Sakura yelled "Sasuke I'm not fucking kidding LET ME GO NOW!" then he said " What are you gonna do about it call Naruto?" then she was fucking pissed a diamond appeared on her head (a/n I don't know what the diamond for just go along with it I made it up) then Karin said "Sasuke her Chakra just increased almost 10000x!" Sakura closed her eyes and Said 1 more time "I'm only going to say this once more Sasuke let-me-GO!" he laughed and said "There's no way you could ever hit me and what ever happened to Sasuke-kun?" then she said "That was your last warning Sasuke!" she kneed him in the stomach he set her down on the tree branch and said mockingly "That supposed to hurt?" she looked at the ground then jumped off the tree branch he followed her the rest of his team stayed on the branch she slipped on a pair of gloves then Sasuke said to his team "Go ahead I'll catch up." They listened and continued on their way then Sasuke said "So Sakura you never answered my question what happened to Sasuke-kun?' he smiled smugly then she yelled "Shut up!" the diamond disappeared from her forehead and she stumbled a little then she stood in a flawless fighting stance then he said "You could barley defeat 10 ninja that weren't even strong how do you expect to beat me?" Snakes descended from his sleeves and wrapped around her body and constricted her until………

She woke up with a scream and Naruto who was asleep on the couch in her living room ran in and he said "Sakura-chan you alright!?" she smiled and said "only a dream sorry for waking you." She looked at the clock and jumped out of bed she undressed in front of Naruto who didn't seemed fazed in the least and she didn't care he saw her naked he has before anyways on a mission plus it's not like he would try anything he's dating Hinata and he wouldn't do that to her he just walked out of the room an sat on the couch waiting for her to come out which she eventually did in her nurse's uniform and they both ran out the door Naruto hugged her goodbye after they reached the hospital Naruto went to meet Hinata and Sakura walked into the hospital to be shoved into a hospital room with 4 beds 3 men were in the beds and 1 women the woman sprung up and threw a kunai at Sakura which she dodged and said to the woman with a small chuckle "Don't worry I'm only here to help you and your friends out.' Then the 

women said "My apologies but don't worry about me-" then they heard a male voice Sakura knew all too well it said "hey Sakura.' It came from behind her then she said "Hello Uchiha-san how are we feeling?" Sasuke was shocked and said "What happened to Sasuke-kun?" then she said "I don't think Garra would appreciate that." Then Sasuke asked "Why?" then she said "You do ask a lot of questions don't you Uchiha-san." Then he said "Cut the crap Sakura!" then they heard another male voice it said emotionlessly "Don't talk to her like that Uchiha." Garra stood next to the opened window Sakura walked over to him and said while they were hugging "Garra-kun!" then he said letting go of his embrace "I talked to Tsunade she said you could have the rest of the day off after you treat them I'll wait outside for you." Then she said "Ok!" he walked out of the room and Sakura said "Uchiha-san you should get back in bed if you want to get better." He listened still shocked at the fact she was treating him just like another patient then he thought to himself (Oh I get it now it's just an act she still loves me I just know it.) she finished healing them and said "I'll be back tonight to check on you again." She walked out the door and then Garra said "Hey I missed you Sakura." She hugged him they actually had a brother sister relationship but Sasuke didn't need to know that then Garra said "You want to go get tea?" then she smiled and said "Yeah." They walked out of the hospital then Garra said "You want me to beat up Uchiha for ya?" she smiled at him and said chuckling "No I'm good Garra I'm sure I'll be getting the same offers from Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Sai too I don't think it would be fair for you to gain up on him." He smiled at her he's really softened up since the chunin exams he's much nicer now and he's the Kazekage also very protective of his 'little sister' Sakura they arrived at a tea place where they seen Naruto and Hinata sitting then Hinata said "Join us.' They accepted Naruto being good friends with both Garra and Sakura Hinata not knowing Garra too well then Sakura let it slip after Naruto asked how her days been going she said "Horrible Sasuke's back." Naruto's eyes lit up then he kissed Hinata's cheek and said to her "I'll meet you at your house at 7, I have to go see Sasuke." She smiled at him and nodded and he pulled Sakura along with him leaving Garra and Hinata they got to the hospital still dragging Sakura he ran to the room Sakura told him and ran in then Sasuke thought ignoring Naruto (I knew she'd come back se still loves me.) then Naruto yelled out "TEME!" then Sakura said "OI NARUTO SHUT UP!" she smacked him in the back of the head and he said "Sorry Sakura-chan." Then she said "Don't scream again ok, now I have to go I have a date." They were standing at the front entrance talking then he yelled out "Not with that jerk again right?!" then she said "Call him what you will, I like him." Then she said with a wave "Bye, I'll be back later." Naruto rubbed his temples then he walked over to Sasuke and sat in the chair by him and said "Hey teme." Then he said "Dobe, I thought you liked Garra?" then Naruto said "I do but what does that have to do with anything?" then Sasuke said "you just called him a jerk." Then Naruto said "oh she's not dating Garra." Then Sasuke said "Really why don't you like her boyfriend?" then Naruto said "He treats her like crap, he doesn't give a damn about her." Then Sasuke said "then why don't you beat the shit out of him?" then Naruto said with a stupid smile on his face "I have to wait till she gets mad enough to do it I'd kill the guy here come on Teme I'll show you what he's like!" then Sasuke said "Anything's better than this hospital room lets go." He got out of the bed and they jumped out the window and landed on the ground perfectly then Naruto said "this way." They went to some random place where they Saw Sakura and this dude they weren't talking Sasuke and Naruto were both watching then the guy stood up Sakura said "ok see ya Hiro I have to get home now I have to work early tomorrow." He grabbed her waist and pulled her forcefully into a kiss then she pulled away and said "ok bye!" she walked away then Sasuke and Naruto followed her and Naruto said coming up next to her "So you gonna dump the jerk so I can beat the shit out of him?" she looked over and seen Sasuke standing on her other side opposite of Naruto then she said to Sasuke "Uchiha-san what are you doing out-" she was interrupted by Sasuke yelling 'STOP FUCKING CALLING ME THAT!!" then Naruto said "Oh shit I'm late See ya Sakura-chan Bye Sasuke-teme!" then Sakura said 'Bye Naruto-kun don't let Neji-kun kill you!" she giggled after he was gone Sasuke said to her "You still never answered my question Sakura whatever happened to Sasuke-_kun_?" then she said emotionlessly "He's dead." He was pretty 

shocked by her answer but didn't show it he just laughed lightly at her answer they walked into the hospital and she bowed her head when they got to his room and said "Goodnight Uchiha-san." He growled and pushed through the door and plopped onto the bed and Karin said "There a problem Sasuke-kun?" trying to sound seductive then he hissed out "I'm not in the mood Karin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own NAruto on with the story!

The next morning Sakura walked into the room and was greeted by Suiegetsu he said "Morning Sakura." She smiled and walked over to him and he slid his hand slyly to her butt and she said as nicely as possible "Can you please stop Suiegetsu-san?" he smiled and said "Yeah sorry it's not that often I get to see such a beautiful women." She smiled and said "Thank-you!" she went back to healing his wounds he continued talking "I have to spend my time with that." He pointed at Karin who was still asleep actually the only one both Sasuke and Juugo were awake now and Juugo said "Oh come on she's not that bad." Then Suiegetsu scoffed and said "Not that bad! Not that Bad!! She's a total bitch! I KNOW SASUKE AGREE'S WITH ME ON THAT MUCH!!" then Sakura said "Arent that Dating?" then Sasuke said "HELL NO!" then Sakura said looking shocked "then why does she call you Sasuke-kun?" then Sasuke said "She's a crazy fangirl!" Sakura smirked and moved to Juugo and said to Sasuke "Then You're going to be pissed when you see who's coming to visit." Then Sasuke's eyes widened then he said "You didn't!" then Sakura said "Yep she said she wanted to bring you some flowers, but for the safety of all of you I'll make sure she doesn't come in." Sasuke sighed in relief and said "thank kami!" then Juugo said to Sakura who was healing him "You know you are very beautiful." She smiled at him and said "Thank-you!" she finished up healing him Suigetsu and Juugo both returned to sleep since it was 5 am she closed the curtains and the room was dark except for the dim light that stayed on next to Sasuke's bed who was awake while she was healing him she ran her hands over his chest and went to his stomach where his vitals were working perfectly she moved back up to his chest and asked "So what happened to you?" then he said "Nothing that would concern you." Then she said "Of course Uchiha –san stay in that damned little bubble of yours letting no one in until you're dead! Arrrgh I NEED A SMOKE!" she was starting to walk away when he grabbed her wrist and said "Since when do you smoke?" then she growled and said "Since my parents were killed now let go of me." He let go and said "you're not smoking anymore." Then she said "The hell I'm not!" she walked towards the door to be but Sasuke was fast he blocked it and said "I don't think so." He put his hand on her waist and she said "Stop it I'm not one of your whores that you can fuck anytime you want." Then he said in her ear softly "Never said you were." she pushed against his chest he didn't let go and she said "Fine!" she reached in her back pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a black and blood red lighter she pulled a cigarette out and slid it in between her lips then she put her hand up behind the lighter she covered the aluminous flame to keep it from going out she put it up to the cigarette and light it then he said "Brave aren't you?" he took it out of her mouth and crushed it under his barefoot without a hint of pain of course he's worse pain than that she smirked and pulled out another then repeated the action then she said "Don't do it again." He smirked at her confidence and said "Confident also?" he pulled it out of her mouth again and crushed it in his fingers then said "I could do this all day but you only have a few left." Then he said in her ear "You are beautiful you know." he towered over her then he said to her "he still dead?" then she said "as he'll ever be, too bad he doesn't come back I miss him." He smirked at her and said "Guess what, he did." She struggled again and said "No he didn't, dead can't return." She struggled again and he held her tighter and said "What if they could?" then she said "That's the point, they can't now let me go." Then he said "no. aren't docter's supposed to do anything to make their patients feel better?" then she said "If they don't believe their already dead." Then he said "Well he's not and I'm sure this would help him out." Then she said "Ask one of your whores." Then he whispered in her ear "Don't be like that you're much better." She pushed away from him he let her go this time she put another cigarette in her mouth and said to him "Then why can't you treat me like it, you know what don't even answer that you'll have a new nurse by morning maybe she'll be more willing. Goodbye Uchiha." She pushed past him and he thought in his mind (damn it she's right if I ever want a chance with her I can't treat her like that His inner smacked him and said **well no fucking duh she isn't your whore and you don't want a chance with her you love her and you know you do so don't fucking deny it now go apologize to her before you do get a new docter** then he said "you're right I have to go find her!) he started out the door in attempt to find her he went to her house and knocked she opened the door and 

she said "haven't you said enough to me for 1 day?" then he said "Listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have treated you like that." Garra was behind him and said "How'd you treat her if you hurt her I'll kill you." Then Sakura said putting her hands up in front of herself defensivly "No no Uchiha-san didn't hurt me we just talked for a while." Garra looked at her suspiciously and said "Alright I see you later I'm going to see Naruto for something.' Then she said "Ok Garra-kun." He walked away and Sakura pulled out a cigarette and light it she grabbed another pack and put it in her back pocket then walked out the door closing it behind her and she said pulling it out of her mouth and keeping it in between her pointer and middle finger then he was behind her holding a katana to her throat she said "Go ahead do it." He did and she fell to the ground in a pool of blood


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto so into the story

He woke up panting heavily and said to himself "I left 6 years ago yet I can't seem to get over her or Naruto! I just need to forget." Then he heard a loud bang on his door he opened it to see Karin she said "We've captured a ninja from the leaf on her mission we wanted you to do the honors." He nodded slowly and followed her out the door there was sitting tied to a chair was Sakura he thought (Damn it what did these idiots do to you?) then Juugo said "When I said bring her back this isn't what I meant I mean she was unconscious she posed no threat to us." Then Sueigetsu said "yeah I mean look how pretty she is!" then Karin Yelled "SHUT UP SHE LOOKS LIKE A SLUT TO ME!!" then Sasuke said "Shut up Karin, all of you go to bed NOW!!' they all followed his orders once he was sure they were gone he walked over to Sakura and tilted her chin up to his face she started opening her eyes and he said 'My team do this to you?" she looked at him for a few seconds with blurry vision her eyes focused and she jumped back a little then he asked her again "Did my team do this to you Sakura?" then she replied with a simple "No." then he asked "Who did?" then she said with a hint of fear "Why would you care?" then he said "You afraid of me Sakura?" she bowed her head then he thought (well that's an obvious yes, I'm not going to kill her as much as I hate to admit it I love her, I see no problem with it though I've killed Itachi I'm allowed to love her now. So I will.) He broke the chakra rope and picked her up and said "you can tell me tomorrow." He walked to his room her still in his arms not putting up any fight thinking it would be the end of her if she did he walked into the room and locked the door like he did every night making sure Karin wouldn't sneak in he remembered the night she did he remember the embarrassment of waking everyone up screaming "WHAT THE FUCK!" Karin walked into his room wearing a night-y that showed off her horrible body that thought sent shivers up his spine as he remembered her fat and crap and he thought (Fuck I got to stop remembering that it's disturbing! At least I have Sakura now she has a perfect body she's perfect all around.)then he said to Sakura"I'm not going to hurt you, you know that right?" she didn't move or say a word just sat in his arms frozen the blankets already pulled down on the king-sized bed he set her down lightly on the bed then he laid down next to her she was still scarred out of her mind she didn't move an inch from where he laid her down he pulled her waist softly as close as possible to himself he felt her tense up then he said "Don't be scarred." She stayed tense her back was to him he was laying on his side pulling her into his chest then he said "calm down." She stayed tensed up he moved his hand up to her side an ran his hand down it a few times gently she seemed like she relaxed a little bit he moved his hand up to a few inches under her shoulder not touching her breasts but a little above them though he just moved his hands over around a few times and stopped then moved his fingers around she tensed back up and he felt her chest stop her normal breathing and go to a cry it was silent but he could feel it he couldn't see it either her face was turned away from him he stopped and pulled her into himself he leaned over and kissed her cheek softly and said "Sorry." She was still crying though then she thought (so he's just going to sleep with me then kill me? why would he want to put me through that he's even lying about it saying he won't hurt me. Why can't I ever just stop loving him?) Then she said in a choked out sob " if you're going to kill me then please just do it already." He hugged her and said "I'm not just calm down and go to sleep." She stayed tense he moved his hand to her side again it made her calm again well at least calm enough for her to sleep he was proud of the fact he was able to calm her down he fell asleep still clasping her in his arms she turned over in her sleep and clasped to his shirt he woke up when he felt her shift he looked down and she was holding onto his shirt still sleeping her head resting on the same pillow as his he pulled her tighter thinking (she looks so beautiful) he pulled the blanket back over her small body and fell back to sleep the

Next morning he felt her move around then leave his grip then he said "Sakura don't leave this room without me knowing." She timidly walked back to the bed fearing what he would do to her she laid back down next Sasuke and he said "Sorry, It's just I'd rather not kill my teammates for hurting you I need them to do useless missions I don't feel like doing." She smiled at him still pretty scarred then he said "I'm still 

not too sure on why you don't believe me when I say I won't hurt you and why you're scarred around me." He pulled her tense body into his which seemed to relax a little when he laid her against him he felt a little better she was a little more comfortable with him not much but it was still some progress after all, then they heard a knock on the door Sakura stayed silent then Sasuke answered with an emotionless growl "What." Then a women's voice said "Sasuke-kun come out here and give me a kiss!" then he said "GO away now I hate you get that through your thick skull!" he turned his attention back to the girl in his arms when they heard Karin running away then he said to Sakura "Don't go near her you'll just end up killing her." She smiled at him and he asked "what happened last night before you were here?" then she said "I was on a mission and….. Around 15 ninja came out of nowhere and that's all I remember." Then he said "You remember what village they were from?" she stayed silent for a minute then said "Mist." He rolled over on top of her supporting himself with his knees and elbows he kissed her forehead softly and he said "I missed you." She said "I missed you too. Where's Orochimaru at? Then he smiled proudly "6-feet under." Then she asked completely dumfounded "Y-you killed him?" then he said "Yeah. Why do you ask?" then she said "I-I thought that's why you left us to train with him." Then he said "yeah but I didn't need that snake/child lover anymore." He was still on top of her she got up from under him and pulled out something from her pocket that was wrapped up in black linen then he asked "What's that?" then she handed it to him and said scarred "This is yours." He took it from her softly and unwrapped it there was his head-band with a slash across it and he said "You kept this?" then she said "y-yeah." Then he said "thanks." He set it on the bed and pulled her over with his snakes he wanted to see what she would do he released them and pulled her over and he laid back down and said "Go back to sleep. I don't feel like dealing with those idiots yet." She lay back down and he pulled her over to himself with ease because she was pretty small for being 18 she was ashamed for letting him handle her like this but if she wanted to live she would have to do what he pleased with her he laid her next to him she was laying on her back he was laying on his side next to her supporting his head with his elbow leaning against the bed her eyes were shut though she was awake he moved his free hand up and down her side following her perfect curves he looked down at her he wanted to kiss her all over but knowing even when he got a little close to her breasts she didn't like it he thought to himself (why am I doing this to her she probably feels like some cheep hooker right now.) though she thought that felt good soon she fell back asleep and he pulled her close to himself covering them up he fell asleep too she grabbed onto his shirt again

when they were sleeping they got woken up by Karin screaming "SHE WASN'T PRETTY SHE WAS A SLUT YOU IDIOT!!" then Suiegetsu saying " Huh oh did you say something Karin? Juugo did she just say something?" then Karin yelled out "FAG!" suiegetsu came back with "BITCHY ASS HOE!" then she said "SASUKE-KUN DOESN'T THINK SO HE LOVES ME!!" Then Suigetsu said "Would you by any chance kill yourself if he didn't?" then she said "Yeah." Then Suiegetsu said "Is that a promise?" then he yelled out "Hey Sasuke do you love Karin?" then Sasuke said "NO!" then Sueigetsu said to Karin "Now I believe you made me a promise." Then Karin said "I'm getting Sasuke-kun he'll kill you for me." Then she knocked on his door and said "Sasuke-kun-" then Sasuke said "DAMN IT A PROMISE IS A PROMISE!!" then Karin said to Suiegetsu "I'M NOT DOING IT YOU FAG!!" then Suiegetsu said "FUCK OFF BITCH!!" then Karin said banging on Sasuke's door "Sasuke-kun he's being mean to me don't you agree that girl was a slut last night!? not nearly as pretty as me!"he got off the bed and walked out the door leaving Sakura by herself in the bed trying not to listen to their conversation about her but it wasnt hard since they were yelling especially Sasuke he yelled out " SHUT UP KARIN SHE'S NOT A SLUT AND SHE'S STILL ALIVE AND DON'T REFER TO HER LIKE THAT HER NAME IS SAKURA NOW SHUT UP AND GO KILL YOURSELF!!" followed by a crying Karin and screams of joy coming from Suiegetsu then Sasuke walked back into the room obviously mad he picked up Sakura who was looking out a window in his room he set her back down on the bed and sat down next to her and she thought (oh no he's mad he's gonna kill me now!) he moved to bring her into his lap, but was stopped by her arms in front her eyes clamped shut and head turned to her right he smirked at her and said "It's ok Sakura I'm not gonna hurt you." He pulled her 

into his lap and she said faintly almost unable to be heard "_no."_ then he asked "What?" then she said "No" then he asked confused "What do you mean?" she didn't answer she stayed silent just stared into space well from what he could tell she just stared at her hands sitting on her knees then he said "Never mind, you want something to eat?" she didn't answer just stayed staring then he said "alright stay here I be right back." He moved her off his lap gently but she was limp didn't do much just sat there after he took her off his lap he looked at her for a few seconds wondering what was the problem with her then walked out of the room she looked at her hands for a few minutes then looked at the door then turned her head back to her hands then Sasuke walked back into the room eating a tomato and he had another in the opposite hand he sat back down next to her and handed her the other then she said quietly "Thank you." They finished the tomatos (a/n I enjoy tomatos yum!) and he said "Come on." She looked up at him and said "What?" then he said evilly "Nightly routine, time to annoy Karin with Suiegetsu its fun!" then she asked "Who's Karin?" then he said pulling her hand "you'll see." He pulled her out the door to Suiegetsu's room where they heard blasting music My Chemical Romance Blood! Then Karin Yelling "SUIEGETSU TURN THAT SHIT OFF!!" then he said "SORRY DIDN'T HEAR YOU!!" then she yelled "TURN THAT OFF!!" then he said "OH TURN IT UP? WELL IF YOU INSIST!" the next song came on and it was Mama by MY Chemical Romance then she yelled "DAMN IT!!" she started blasting that son I kissed a girl by Katy Perri (a/n that song annoys me.) Sasuke knocked on the door 5 times as a signal and Suiegetsu opened it and said "Hey Sasuke and Helllllo Pretty girl." She smiled then Sasuke said "Ok let's have some fun finally." Then Suiegetsu nodded and walked back into the room then came back out with a bottle that said SUPER STRONG GLUE they stifled laughter as they went to Karin's door Sakura just watched them they put glue on all the openings in the door after it dried Sasuke knocked on the door and said sweetly while Suiegetsu was still holding back laughter Sasuke said "Karin-chaan!" holding back a gag after saying Karin-_chan_ then she said "Yes Sasu-kuun?" he made a face when she said that then he said "Come out here and give me a kiss!" then they heard her trying to open the door it didn't work then Suiegetsu burst out in laughter while Karin was crying because she realized what they did and then she yelled "Why are you so mean to me?!" then Suiegetsu yelled "ITS FUN AND I'M SURE SAKURA WOULD AGREE!"Sakura smiled and Sasuke watched the door then Suiegetsu said to Sakura and Sasuke "Same time tomarrow?" then Sasuke said "Yeah." They all walked back to their rooms then Sasuke said to Sakura "You can get a shower if you want." He pointed to a door on the other side of his room she nodded and walked into the bathroom after she was in the bathroom he pulled out 1 of his shirts for her to put on and he thought to himself (With how small she is this'll probably go down to her knees.) he set it on the bed and sat down waiting for her to come out about 10 minutes later she did wrapped in a towel her hair was still wet he motioned to the shirt and said "Put that on." She nodded picked up the shirt then walked back into the bathroom and Sasuke was eager to see what she looked like in only in his shirt he pictured what she would look like since he was 14 he hadn't seen a girl in so long other than Karin when he thought of a beautiful girl he thought of Sakura now he was around 19 being the same age as Naruto Sakura was the youngest of the group she walked back out the shirt went a little higher then he would of thought then he yelled in his mind (She's fucking S-E-X-Y!) she stood at the door and Sasuke walked over to her and said "Come on." He pulled her hand walking to the bed she sat down on the bed and he pulled her back onto his chest it was dark outside now he was relieved (Sakura isn't as tense she was still a little but at this rate by tomorrow night she should be happy to jump in bed with me) he grabbed her waist gently and she flinched a little barely noticeable really then he said in her ear" Scare you?" then she said quietly "A little." He smirked at her she kissed his cheek softly then turned back with a blush on her face then Sasuke flipped her so she was her looking at him then he kissed her forehead and rolled over on his side taking Sakura with him he moved his hand and it cradled Sakura's neck a small smile appeared on her face and he said "Oh come on Sakura." A bigger smile appeared on her face along with a slight giggle then he said "that's better." Her smile turned to a frown he rolled over on top of her careful not to crush her she was about to talk when his hand pressed against her lips he whispered in her ear "Stay quiet." She listened and didn't say a word he whispered in her ear "Stay here." He got off of her 

grabbed his sword out of its sheath he looked back at her a final time she looked scarred then he thought (good she won't leave then) he walked out of the room closing the door behind him then a man came through the window grabbed her and said "You come with me pretty." He grabbed her and walked out of the room with her she smirked she knew he thought of her as weak they walked out and Sasuke was standing in front of the man, he looked at Sakura who gave him a glare saying don't-do-anything-I'm-going-to-show-you-I'm-not-weak-anymore then man held her in front of him and said in her ear "This is where your life en-" he was interrupted by an elbows to the chest which broke a rib definitely maybe 2 Sasuke watched she turned around quickly and punched him in the stomach he bent down holding his stomach she held his head down as she kneed him in the face which was now bloody she filled her fist with chakra and shoved her hand through his stomach coming out the other side she brought her foot up and kicked his side forcing her hand back the way it came he landed against the wall sliding down it then he stood up again barley able to keep steady she punched his chest once it followed with a loud series of cracks some of it came from her knuckles but most of it was his ribs though the final rib broke and collapsed onto his heart killing him with blood running down the side of his mouth he slid to the ground leaving a trail of blood as he slid down the wall Sasuke walked up behind put his arms around his waist and said "Medic-nin huh? Nice." Then she said "There's more." Then he said "yeah I know." Then she thought (damn I don't have a lot of chakra left it was hard getting my fist all the way through his body, I need to use it.) then she bowed her head and did hand signs until he stopped her then he said "Don't worry I got it." A few men came out at least 5 he killed them all within 3 seconds he went back to her holding her waist and he said "only 4." These ones were stronger it took him about 10 seconds to kill them then he said "Come on these guys were a waste of time." They went back into his room and she walked to the bath room and cleaned off the blood from her hand and arm and she walked back into the room she didn't see Sasuke he was behind her he grabbed her waist and said "You looked pretty happy when you killed that guy." Then she said "the feeling of blood on my hands it almost feels good now." She smiled then he said "Coming from the girl that was afraid of killing somebody." Then she smiled Then he thought (hmm this might be a good time to go back with my team I'll see what she thinks.) then he asked her "Would you want to go back to the village by any chance?" then she said "I don't really care." Then he asked "Well how about if I came with you?" she smiled and said "I sure Naruto would enjoy it, let me quote him 'I'll bring him back either dead or alive." Then she said "Yeah you'll probably have a punishment though." Then he said "I don't care I want to be with you." She kissed his cheek and said "I think I know of a way to get you out of most of It, you'd probably just have to stay with a Jounin for a few monthes." Then he shrugged and said "Worth a shot I guess what kind of lie is it?" then she said "It's not as much a lie as just the twisted truth, I'll just say you saved me even though your team had intentions of killing me but they don't need to know that." He smirked and said "My my Sakura, you certainly have become evil over the years." She smiled at him and he pulled her over to the bed they fell asleep


End file.
